thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
''Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP Crossover film to be created by DavidBrennan99. It will appear in 6th of October 2017. Plot A new dark force threatens Ponyville, and the Mane 6 – Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity (along with Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Paxton, Duck, Roise, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Marco Polo, Shi La Won, Fu Fu, Luigi, Fireman Sam, Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Station Officer Steele, Arnold McKinley, Ellie Philips, Tom Thomas, Ben Hooper, Radar, Dilys Price, Norman Price, Derek Price, James and Sarah Jones, Bronwyn and Charlie Jones, Mandy Flood, Mike and Helen Flood, Mrs Chen, Lily Chen, Gareth Griffiths, Moose Roberts, Joe Sparkes, Lizzie and Hannah Sparkes, Bella Lasagne, Trevor Evans, Spud the scarecrow, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Zephie, Soc, Aidan, Solo, Beacon, Sam, Asling, Ziggy, the Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Rattlesnake Jake, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, the Farthing Wood animals, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Frankie, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Thomlight Sparkle, Nyx, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Zuzo, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Tina Russo, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Wile E Coyote, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain (Top Cat), Griswald, Officer Dibble, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Nova, Ben, Saoirse, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Jasiri, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie and Jasiri) – embark on an unforgettable journey beyond Equestria where they meet new friends and exciting challenges on a quest to use the magic of friendship and save the ponies' home. Trivia * The Wild Kratts (Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z), Iago, Berkeley Beetle, Rattlesnake Jake, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, the Farthing Wood animals, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Frankie, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Harrison, Chatsworth, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Zuzo, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Wile E Coyote, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain (Top Cat), Griswald, Officer Dibble, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Nova, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Jasiri, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Rough Gang, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Captain Hook, Mr Smee, Ursula, Cruella DeVil, Dr Facilier, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Vinnie, S C Ruffey, George, the Horrid Lorries, Professor Pericles, Mr E, Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Scar, Shere Khan, Kaa, Zira, Nuka, The Predator Gang (including new member Niju), Shuriki, Pete, Grundel Toad and Team Rocket are guest starring in this film. * The Rough Gang, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Hades, Captain Hook, Mr Smee, Ursula, Cruella DeVil, Dr Facilier, Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio, Gourmand, Paisley Paver, Rex (Wild Kratts), Vinnie, S C Ruffey, George, the Horrid Lorries, Scar, Shere Khan, Kaa, Zira, Nuka, The Predator Gang (including new member Niju), Shuriki, Pete, Grundel Toad and Team Rocket will be working with the Storm King. * This film marks the first debut of Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane, Frankie and Rosie in her new livery from Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor, ''Zira, Nuka and Vitani from ''The Lion King: Simba's Pride, Makucha and Mapigano from The Lion Guard, ''Griswald and Officer Dibble from ''Top Cat The Movie, ''and Shuriki from ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor. * Tick Tock the Crocodile will make a cameo appearance during the battle scene. * Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Queen Chrysalis and Tirek will be absent in this film. * Diesel will sing his dark version of I'm Full of Surprises when he and the other villains appear when the Mane Six and the heroes meets the Storm King. * This film featured a special version of the songs "We Can't Do Anything" and "The Most Important Thing is Being Friends" where Percy, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Emily, Toby, Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, Duck, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Charlie, Paxton, Rosie, Luke, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Jasiri, Flying Scotsman, Spencer, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Skiff, Harrison, Chatsworth, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar, Zuzo, Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Wile E Coyote, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain (Top Cat), Griswald, Officer Dibble, Scooby Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Nova, Ben (Song of the Sea), Saoirse, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Jasiri, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Rattlesnake Jake, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko, Dot and the Farthing Wood animals, sing along with Thomas, James, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Hurricane and Frankie at the end of this film. Harrison sings Beresford's part in this song since Beresford didn't appear in this film since he's on the Mainland and they're both voiced by Colin McFarlane. * The international engines, (Raul, Ivan, Gina, Frieda, Shane, Yong Bao, Rajiv, Axel, Etienne and Carlos) along with the other engines on Equesodor (standard, narrow and minimum gauge) will cameo in this film intending the Friendship Festival planned by Twilight Sparkle. * Percy, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Emily, Toby, Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, Duck, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Spencer, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Charlie, Paxton, Rosie, Luke, The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono) and Jasiri distrusted Hurricane and Frankie for their past actions towards Thomas and James at first although Skiff believed that they deserves a second chance since he used to work for Sailor John and turn to the good side since he's not evil like Sailor John but after Hurricane and Frankie saves their lives from the villains, the engines began to trust them and apologize for not giving them a chance. * The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and One), Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Flying Scotsman, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot will face Niju, S C Ruffey, George, the Horrid Lorries and Grundel Toad for the first time. * Flying Scotsman, Ashima, Lady, Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor, Junior, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Tom, Jerry, Sylvester, Tweety Bird and Wile E Coyote will meet The Lion Guard (Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte and Ono), Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, Merlin, Theo, Lexi, Frankie, Hurricane, Princess Elena, Princess Isabel, Chancellor Esteban, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, Francisco, Luisa, Migs, Skylar and Jasiri for the first time. Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series Flims Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Non-Disney crossovers